


Bloody Blue Roses

by NARWHALTALE



Series: The Saiouma Childhood Friend Chronicles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Emetophobia, Hanahaki AU, Happy Ending, Kokichi and Rantaro are siblings, Kokichi and Shuichi are childhood friends, Kokichi being dense, M/M, Not beta-read we die like men, Shuichi being a concerned bean, So TW warning for Blood and Vomit essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: Kokichi is avoiding his childhood best friend, Shuichi Saihara. Shuichi, of course, gets worried, and brings his friend some soup. This display of kindness does not help the flowers that grow in Kokichi's lungs.
Relationships: Minor Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Saiouma Childhood Friend Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Bloody Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series of this! Shuichi and Kokichi being childhood friends is an AU that I'm a sucker for. Tbh, Friends to Lovers is a thing that fuels my soul.

“Ah! Kokichi! There you are.” Shuichi speed-walked up to Kokichi, who cursed internally. “Why have you been avoiding me, lately?” He asked, already looking insecure. 

“Uh - I haven’t.” Kokichi lied badly. Even if he tried to lie, Shuichi’d see through it. They’d been best friends for years. Shuichi knew Kokichi better than anyone, which came with his method of lying. 

“Ko.” Shuichi folded his arms, and that insecure look came off of his face, thankfully. 

“I’ve been...busy.”  _ Busy choking up flowers at the thought of you. _

“With what?” He asked. Kokichi cracked his knuckles and looked at him, then a way of escape. He bit his bottom lip. 

“S’not your fault it’s mine okay bye - “ Kokichi sprinted away and towards his house, where he slammed the door and locked it.

_ I don’t want to ignore him. But… _

Kokichi started coughing up fully bloomed roses and ran to the toilet. He began heaving and spitting. 

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much. 

Once he’d gotten the innocent flowers out of his burning throat, he slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Black spots dotted his vision, his head felt like it was underwater, and his throat was on fire. 

Kokichi tried to drag himself to his bedroom, but his arms were lead, so he just stayed. 

Rantaro found his little brother laying there about four hours later. 

“Kokichi, buddy, wake up.” Rantaro whispered. Kokichi’s eyes blinked open, and he tilted his head confusedly. 

“Big brother…? Where am I…?” He rasped. Rantaro sighed and picked Kokichi up to bring him to bed. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Rantaro said quietly. Kokichi just let out a hum and rested his head on the much more comfortable pillows. 

When Rantaro returned, he sat Kokichi up, placed a tray in his lap, and gave him a glass of tap water. 

Normally, Kokichi would whine about the flavorless liquid, but his throat was currently too raw from thorns, vines, and petals to even think about prolonged speaking. 

“How are you feeling?” Rantaro asked cautiously. 

Kokichi let out a bitter laugh. “Shitty. Very, very shitty.” Rantaro sighed as Kokichi took a long sip from his water. 

“You have to confess to him, Kokichi. Please. I can’t just watch my little brother kill himself because he’s too afraid of being rejected.” Rantaro pleaded. 

“But -”

“But nothing. You have to at least  _ try _ .” Rantaro cut him off.

“He’ll hate me. You fucking know that, Taro. Stop pushing me to do something pointless.” Kokichi finally snapped. 

“But what if he won’t?! Huh?! Are you seriously going to force me to take care of you as you slowly die because you’re too cowardly to speak up about your feelings!?”

“He likes girls!”

“You - dude, he literally came out to you, you fucking idiot.” Rantaro groaned. 

“Yeah, w-well - “ 

“Kokichi. He came out to you. After you came out. A  _ week _ after you came out.” Rantaro said. 

“And? I’m his best friend, maybe I just gave him confidence, I dunno!”

“Ohhhh my god, I’m calling him, I’m done with this.” 

“Rantaro Amami if you dare call him I will personally go to Kiyo and tell him about your crush on him.” 

“Kiyo and I are dating, you nimrod.” Rantaro rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“Oh…Wait, what!? You didn’t tell me this?” Kokichi tried to sit up further but just ended up coughing. Rantaro quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket so he could pat Kokichi’s back. 

Kokichi coughing out petals was obviously not new, but him throwing up vines, leaves, and large blue roses, including the thorns, was.

“Kokichi…” Rantaro sighed sadly as Kokichi continued to gag. He patted Kokichi’s back and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

“It’s gotten worse…” Kokichi breathed. “And now there’s blood and vomit all over me. Ew.” Kokichi wiped his chin. “I need to change. C-Can you step out for a moment?” Rantaro nodded solemnly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Kokichi pulled himself up, but his knees were weak and his body was heavy, and he almost fell to the ground in a heap. 

He sighed and changed into a purple t-shirt and black sweatpants before clambering back into bed. “Y-You can co - ouch.” Kokichi started coughing again and spat into the bucket by his bed. 

Rantaro walked back in. “I need you to move so I can strip the bed.” He explained. Kokichi nodded and stumbled into the living room. 

His phone had seemingly slipped out of his pocket by the door, so he picked it up. 

_ Six new messages from Shulock_Holmes.  _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:30 pm _

_ Kokichi, please tell me what’s wrong.  _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:35 pm _

_ Please, I’m really worried about you, Koki. _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:40 pm _

_ You can talk to me. You know that, right? You’re my best friend. Please please please tell me what’s happening.  _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:41 pm _

_ You’re not even reading my DMs… _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:46 pm _

_ Kokichi, please, I’m begging you, answer my calls. I need to know that you’re okay. Fuck, you’re scaring me, you know that? Why have you ghosted me? _

_ Shulock_Holmes is typing . . . _

_ Shulock_Holmes; 2:50 pm _

_ Please call me… _

_ Supreme_SugarTooth; 2:51 pm _

_ Fine ig _

_Shulock_Holmes_ _  
_ _Incoming call_

_ Ding! _

“Oh my god you actually picked up, thank God.” Shuichi breathed. “Okay, okay, first off, why the hell have you been avoiding me?” 

Kokichi bit his bottom lip. “I’ve been...sick.” He told a half-truth. Shuichi huffed. 

“You’re healthy enough to go to school, but not enough to talk to me, or God forbid my  _ texts _ ?” He asked incredulously.

“...”

“Answer me, Kokichi. You at least owe me that. Do you know how worried I’ve been about you? You’ve been acting weird for like three months, and then you stop talking to me at school, then stop answering my calls, and now my texts?! You  _ blocked  _ me on iMessage!” 

“...”

“You’re my best friend. You have been since  _ kindergarten _ , and you don’t have the decency to say a word?”

“...’m sorry.” Kokichi got out, wiping his eyes. 

Shuichi sighed. “I-I’m sorry for yelling. I-I’m just - I -... I missed you, okay? Because I-I...care about you…” 

Kokichi fumbled with the mute button on the call and almost dropped his phone before he started choking again. He clawed at his throat. He felt like the roots were strangling him. 

After a couple minutes, Kokichi stopped wheezing up plants, and he picked up his phone again. 

To his horror, he was unmuted. 

“Kokichi, a-are you - Jesus Christ, I - of course you’re not alright, I just heard whatever that was... I’m coming over, okay? Hang in there f-for a couple minutes, and - “ 

“N-No!” Kokichi shouted, and immediately regretted it when his throat burned. “I-I’m fine. Rantaro is t-taking care of me.” He knew Shuichi’s presence would only make it worse. 

“Ki, I  _ want _ to come over. Not even just to make sure you’re okay but...I-I also want to see you…”

_ ‘You’re too nice to me.’ _ Kokichi wanted to say. 

“Aww, is Saihara-chan flustered?” Kokichi genuinely smiled. “Wellll, if you want to come over, you must bring me the greatest jewels from the museum in Chicago!” Kokichi held back a cough building. 

“Does chicken noodle soup work?” Shuichi teased. 

“Nope.” Kokichi continued to try and keep Shuichi back. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll be breaking some rules. I  _ will _ bring you some soup, Panta, and animal crackers.”

“Shusai, no.” He only pulled out that nickname when he was really serious. “I don’t want you here. Seriously, I look, sound, and feel gross.” 

“Ki, if this is about me getting sick, please remember that you asked me to stay at your bedside while you had a hundred and three degree fever.” 

“It’s not. Just stay home. Okay?” Kokichi said. 

“Let me help you. I want to feel important. You stayed at my house when I was sick and loopy for a good four days. I want to help you too.” 

Kokichi smiled fondly at the memory. 

_ “Nhh...Why are you here, Ki-ki…?”  _

_ “You’re sick, Shui. I’m here to take care of you, m’kay? So how about you lay down for a bit and shut your eyes.”  _

_ “Nooooo. ‘M not tired…” Shuichi whined and grabbed at Kokichi’s face as his eyes started drooping.  _

_ “Shuichi, honey, you were sleeping when I got here.”  _

_ “Exactlyyyy.” He slurred. “So ‘m not tired…” _

_ “Come on, let’s get you off of the couch and to your room, okay?” Kokichi pulled Shuichi off of the couch and leaned him over his shoulder, Shuichi complaining all the way.  _

_ After a good four minutes, Kokichi managed to get Shuichi in his bed.  _

_ “Kokichiiiiiiii.” Shuichi whined, grasping at Kokichi’s scarf. “Stay and cuddle meeeee…”  _

_ “Shuichi, that’s going to make you hotter and me sick. No.” Kokichi started pulling away from him.  _

_ “But I like you...Stay…Please…?” Kokichi sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked back over. “Yay!” Shuichi giggled cutely.  _

_ Shuichi wrapped his arms around a standing Kokichi and dragged him down until their noses were touching.  _

_ “Sh-Shuichi, w-what the hell are you doing? Kokichi sputtered. _

_ “I love you…” He murmured.  _

_ Kokichi let out an embarrassed squeak. “U-Uh I platonically love you too, dude…” He stuttered.  _

_ “Mmmm... ‘m bi.” Shuichi said randomly.  _

_ Kokichi stomped out that hope fluttering in his chest.  _

_ “Cool, dude. How’d you find out?” _

_ “I’ve known for a while…” Shuichi grinned lazily. “Since middle school…”  _

_ “Oh.” Kokichi shrugged.  _

_ “Cuddless…” Shuichi rolled over on his full bed and pulled Kokichi down so he’d lay next to him.  _

_ “Shuichi, you meant you loved me platonically, right?” Kokichi asked.  _

_ “Huh…? Oh, yeah, sureee. ‘M not supposed to say that, righttt? ‘Cuz you wouldn’t like me…”  _

_ “No, Shuichi, I - “  _

_ “Be quiet, I’m tired.”  _

_ “Shu - “ _

_ “SHhhhhhh. SH. Shut up and lemme cuddle you.” _

_ “Shuich - “  _

_ Shuichi shoved his sweaty palm over his face.  _

_ “Ghk - Shuichi?!” _

_ “Shhh…” Shuichi buried his face in Kokichi’s neck and fell asleep.  _

_ The next day Shuichi cried from embarrassment and Kokichi wheezed until he was unable to breathe. _

“Remember that time you got drunk and I had to pick you up from that party?” Kokichi snickered. 

“Someone spiked the punch!” Shuichi shot back. “Besides, I thought we promised not to speak of that day…” Kokichi could practically feel Shuichi’s flusteredness through the phone. 

“Someone spiked the punch, and you called me, cried, begged me to come get you, hugged me when I got there, continued to cry, and then you dragged me into your house so that I could cuddle you. That’s the order you’re looking for.” 

Shuichi huffed. “In my defense, you’re very cuddleable.” 

Kokichi snorted. “Is that a compliment?” 

“Shut up. I’ll be over there with some soup in five minutes.” 

Shuichi hung up. 

_ Supreme_SugarTooth; 3:10 pm _

_ Shuichi no _

_Shulock_Holmes; 3:10_ _  
_ _Shuichi yes_

Shuichi sent a picture of him carrying a container of soup, an entire jug of Grape Panta, and a bag of animal cookies. 

_ Supreme_SugarTooth; 3:10 pm _

_ Shumai nooooo _

_ Shulock Holmes; 3:15 pm _

_ I am at your door get your babysitter to open it. _

And just like that, the doorbell rang.

“Don’t answer it.” Kokichi called to Rantaro, who’d seemingly finished putting the sheets in the washer. 

“Who is it?” Rantaro leaned on the door. 

“Telemarketer.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “It’s Shuichi, doofus.” 

“And why am I not letting him in?” Rantaro asked. 

“Because it makes it worse. My throat hurts more and overall the flowers get worse.” Kokichi complained. 

Rantaro looked through the peephole. “Kokichi, he’s boyfriend material, please ask him out.” Rantaro reported. 

“Wh - “ 

“He has your favorite soda, animal crackers, soup, and cough syrup.” 

Kokichi resisted the urge to blush (and cough), and shook his head. “He’s an idiot. I told him not to come.” 

“Boy-friend ma-ter-ia-l.” Rantaro whistled.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Kokichi said, laying his head on one of the couch pillows as Shuichi rang the doorbell again.

“I’m opening the door, Kokichi.” 

“Rantaro.” Kokichi warned. 

“I am taking the knob.” 

“I am disowning you as a brother.” 

“I am slowly pulling the knob and opening this door.” 

“I am slowly losing my faith in humanity and you.” 

“Hey, Shuichi.” Rantaro waved. Kokichi groaned and shoved a pillow over his head. 

“A-Ah, hello, Amami-kun.” 

“Call me Rantaro. I am Kokichi’s older brother, after all.” 

“Oh, um, thanks...May I come in?” Shuichi said politely. Rantaro looked at Kokichi and smirked. 

“He’s in the living room. I’m going to head out so that you two can have alone time.” Rantaro winked, and Kokichi heard Shuichi stutter.

Shuichi walked into the living room. Kokichi scrambled to hide the bucket of flowers. “Hey.” He waved. 

“Sup.” Kokichi replied. 

“I brought you some cough syrup t-too...And I brought the Bee Movie.” Shuichi gave him a crooked grin.

Kokichi started coughing again. Shuichi quickly set the stuff down and practically ran over. “K-Kokichi!”

The concern in his voice only made things worse, until Kokichi was heaving again. 

“Kokichi, sh, come on, it’s okay, do y-you have a bucket?!” Shuichi rubbed Kokichi’s back until his breath was no longer labored. 

Kokichi spat the petals into his hand and hid them. 

“Oh my God, Kokichi...What do you even have?” Shuichi whispered.

“...” Kokichi stayed silent. Shuichi frowned. 

“Kokichi…” 

“...Hanahaki…” Kokichi breathed. 

Shuichi’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Kokichi terrifiedly. “H-How long - “ 

“Three m-months…”

Shuichi’s teeth clenched. “You hid this from me. You hid this from  _ me _ , Kokichi!” Shuichi shouted in disbelief. 

“You promised not to lie to me…” Shuichi said. 

“You - you could  _ die _ , Koki...You c-could fucking  _ die. _ ” Tears spilled over Shuichi’s face 

.Kokichi learned something. If Shuichi being happy made him feel like shit, then Shuichi crying made him feel like he was about to die. 

Kokichi began hacking and crying too, though these were tears of pain. It hurt, so badly. He almost couldn’t stand it. 

Shuichi tried to soothe Kokichi through his tears until Kokichi was able to somewhat breathe again. 

“Wh-Who is it?” Shuichi asked desperately. 

Kokichi winced. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell Shuichi. 

“I-I can’t...tell you…” He rasped, and the disappointment on Shuichi’s face hit him like a truck. 

“P-Please, you have to tell me. I c-can’t - I can’t lose you, Koki…” 

“B-But - “

“Please.” Shuichi leaned in and Kokichi’s hot and he couldn’t think right and - 

It just slipped out. He really, really didn’t mean to say it!

**_“...you…”_ **

“Wh...What?” Shuichi’s voice cracked in disbelief, and Kokichi started choking up blue roses again.

“I-I-I’m - s-s-orr-y - I-I’m - s-s-sorr -y - “ 

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s jaw as he started to sob from either the pain or the embarrassment. 

“K-Kokichi...you…?”

Kokichi could only weakly nod. 

Shuichi muttered a curse beneath his breath and met Kokichi’s eyes. 

“You love me...H-Holy c-crap…” 

Kokichi continued to croak out broken apologies. 

“I-I-I - I - “

**_“Kokichi...I love you too…”_ **

Now it was Kokichi’s time to sputter. 

And then there was this horrible burning in his lungs and stomach, and he was puking up blood and roses until all he saw was pink. 

But when he was finally finished, there weren’t any more flowers in his throat, his throat no longer itched or burned. 

The flowers on the carpet floor were in full bloom, and if they weren’t covered in saliva and blood, it would have been almost pretty. 

Kokichi ran out of time to look at the mess, however, because suddenly he was in his best friend’s warm arms and he felt safe and it was all going to be okay. 

“Say it again.” Kokichi whispered. 

“I love you.” Shuichi repeated softly. “I love you, I love you, and I have s-since fifth grade…” 

“Wasn’t that when you pulled me really close and you were holding a flower or whatever and then you shoved me into a lake and ran away?” Kokichi giggled. Shuichi sputtered, but laughed too. 

“How long for you?” Shuichi asked. 

“Third grade, I beat you. Remember that time you kept finding love notes and blue flowers in your desk?” 

“That was you?” Shuichi said disbelievingly. 

“Yup. And the stuffed animals period.” The realization on Shuichi’s face was so cute that Kokichi had to laugh. 

“Remember that time Kiibo and I dated?” Shuichi frowned. 

“Yeah, I was ah - really jealous…” He said sheepishly. 

“I did Kiibo a favor, so he did me one by pretending to date me to make you jealous.” Kokichi grinned. “I thought it didn’t work, since you only ever acted happy for me.” 

“Oh, no, trust me, I was jealous. That was why I started sitting somewhere else and avoiding you in freshman year.” Shuichi snorted. 

“We’re dense idiots, aren’t we?” Kokichi booped Shuichi’s nose, and Shuichi stuttered. 

“V-Very…” 

“So like, weird question, but can I kiss you real quick?” Shuichi genuinely chuckled and deadpanned. 

“No.” 

Kokichi pouted. “Honey, you just puked up flowers.” Shuichi folded his arms. 

“After I clean my mouth and brush my teeth?” Kokichi leaned in. 

“We’ll see.” 

Kokichi saw through the lie immediately. “I’ll be backkk.” He winked, running up the stairs. 

“You always are.” Shuichi smiled. 


End file.
